


《告白不能投机取巧》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.灵感来源于一个视屏：戳这里推荐观看后再行看文～2.哥组双向暗恋，路罗事实婚姻，此外还有一、、自由心证的索香成分3.含有（迫害罗医生的）黄段子要素与我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	《告白不能投机取巧》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.灵感来源于一个视屏：[戳这里](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av2081909) 推荐观看后再行看文～  
> 2.哥组双向暗恋，路罗事实婚姻，此外还有一、、自由心证的索香成分  
> 3.含有（迫害罗医生的）黄段子要素与我流OOC，慎

「萨博和艾斯并肩走进酒馆，昨夜的狂欢让他们疲惫，尽管那只是靠在篝火旁普通闲谈的一夜，但是，和喜爱的人一起在温暖的火堆边互诉衷肠，这世上根本不可能有更令人温暖的事。」 

“呃……”艾斯有点迷惑的看了看这间小酒馆的四周，除了老板都是认识的人，路飞，路飞的剑士，路飞的厨师，路飞的便宜同盟，哪个看起来都不像是会玩这种恶作剧的样子，“谁在说话，”他疑惑的说道，“萨博？” 

「萨博听见了艾斯叫他，这让他感觉欣喜，艾斯会在疑惑的时候向他寻求帮助，这满足了他因为自己没有回应的爱恋而备受折磨的心。但是他的思维和艾斯并不完全在同一频道，实际上，他更在意为什么一间普通的酒馆会有“告白の声”这么媚俗的名字。」 

「这道声音不太对头，萨博的直觉告诉他，然而他的直觉同时还告诉他这道声音并无危险，尤其是它刚刚才盖章了他和艾斯双向暗恋。」 

“我只是和艾斯一起来看看路飞。” 

「萨博狡辩道，他们俩原本就没有特意打算和路飞相见，他们只是想在分别之前再多点和对方相处的时间，暗恋中的傻瓜情侣，这点可以理解。」 

“我们只想安静的吃点东西行嘛。”萨博摊手，拉着艾斯大步走向吧台，老板适时的递上了一盘点心，“少说点话，行嘛。” 

“这个声音刚才说我们是？” 

“它什么都没说！” 

「萨博叉起一块蛋糕递进艾斯嘴里，他正因为心事被拆穿而有些羞恼，但艾斯配合的张嘴吞下了蛋糕又使他得到了抚慰，白胡子的二队队长在他面前总是这样听话而配合，如果他能接受他的告白就更好了。」 

“呃，萨博，它说的是真的吗，你想和我告白？” 

「艾斯小心翼翼的问，他一般不是这么谨慎的人，但萨博和其他人不一样，他不想吓到他，也不想再冒一次失去他的风险，所以虽然萨博的金发看起来很好亲，但他也还是没有行动。」 

“如果它是说真的，”萨博谨慎的反问，“你真的想亲我的头发？” 

「当然是真的！艾斯这样想，除了头发，眉毛和伤疤他也想亲，他还好奇萨博下面的毛是什么颜色，萨博裹的实在太严实了，根本不给他幻想的机会。」 

“所以你还想要让我露得更多？！” 

「萨博难以置信的瞪着艾斯，却不知道这只让他的眼睛显得更圆，有点可爱，艾斯想。他们都不知道他们这样肆无忌惮的傻瓜互动已经引起了他人的强烈不适。来自北海的特拉法尔加•罗，有死之外科医生之称的大海贼已经早早的开始了他的腹诽，他觉得艾斯和萨博就应该滚去开房，睡一觉什么纠结都没了，明明是路飞的哥哥，怎么连这点行动力都没呢。」 

“这关路飞什么事？” 

「萨博的注意力被转移开了，不由自主的打量起了这位前王下七武海，他的心里有一个隐约的揣测，但他还没想好要不要求证。」 

「他的揣测是真的。」 

罗的脸色突然苍白了起来。 

「特拉法尔加的脑海里正在闪回他和草帽小子的种种经历，着重回想了路飞在夕阳下大声对他告白的样子以及三天之后他们就滚上了甲板，注意，是甲板而不是床单的结局。」 

「现在连艾斯也感到过分了。」 

“特拉法尔加。”艾斯开口。 

“我们谈谈。”萨博接话。 

「他们当然不是真的想和特拉法尔加谈话，他们只是觉得有必要对欺骗路飞感情的邪恶男人动手。」 

“……” 

「此刻的罗感受到了世界深深的恶意，他觉得事情不应该这样发展，拿着傻瓜情侣剧本的是路飞的两个哥哥又不是他，为什么他要被推上台前承担双份的怒火。而且，长得高不是他的错，笑起来像个坏人也不是，他堂堂正正一个海贼外科医生，和人口贩子明明没有相似之处，但为什么，所有人，在听说他和路飞的事情后的第一反应，都是，他，欺骗了，路飞的，感情？！」 

“别说了。” 

「受苦受难还无人理解，前七武海不由自主的捂住了自己酸痛的腰，万里阳光号的男寝里只有吊床可睡，草帽小子的思维又千奇百怪。这段时间他和路飞同船，在瞭望台里被摸遍全身都算轻的，扒在船沿上被人从身后干到最里，又或者背靠船舷被顶到抽泣，草帽小子的性癖也不知道和谁一脉相承，他一哭就要去舔他的眼睛，人类的泪腺哪里经得住这样温柔的作弄，于是草帽越舔他的眼泪就跟着流得更凶，如果不是黑眼圈浓重根本掩饰不了，只能在心里咒骂橡胶人没有不应期。」 

“别说了……” 

「橡胶手枪，橡胶机关枪，橡胶子弹，草帽小子的成名招式他一样不落的在船上受了个遍，可是为什么就这样还要被人怀疑诱拐了路飞？！这是特拉法尔加，也就是罗，心底最深的痛。」 

“……”罗这回没再说话，他只是把头深深的，深深的低了下去，而原本想拿他开刀的艾斯尴尬的吐出了一个呃，至于萨博，他压了压自己的帽檐，本已摆成龙爪的手型也撤了下去。 

“对不起，”山治上前搂住罗颤抖的肩膀，“我不知道你过得这么辛苦。” 

「滚啊——特拉法尔加在心底无声的尖叫，别以为我不知道你们都在看戏，现在有本事过来关心，那就不要在我被路飞干到下不了地的时候给我的饭团加梅干啊！」 

“可那是——” 

“因为只有那时候特拉仔才肯乖乖让我喂饭啊，挑食不好的！”路飞强硬的打断罗和山治的对话，有点不满的嚷嚷道，“而且特拉仔你之前不是明明夸我说——” 

“闭嘴，”罗捂紧路飞的嘴，咬牙切齿，“草帽当家。” 

「明明夸我说橡胶人没有不应期是医学都不能解释的奇迹，被捂住嘴的路飞是这样想的。」 

“……”罗颓然松手，看上去已经彻底丧失了生趣。 

“路飞。”艾斯开口。 

“我们谈谈。”萨博接话。 

「当然，他们并不是真的要和路飞谈话，他们只是觉得做弟弟的不应该比哥哥更有性生活。」 

“我们没有！”异口同声。 

「好的。」 

「……」 

「你们有。」 

「不能这样下去了，萨博又扫了酒馆一眼，尽管特拉法尔加耻到自闭的样子基本已经打消了他的怀疑，但他还是决定再验证一遍，他想到了一个主意。」 

“艾斯，”萨博开口，“想一个数字。” 

「他想要验证这个声音是否全知全能，而他马上就会知道结果，因为艾斯想到的第一个数字就是他的生日，三月二十，也就是320，但是这个数字似乎把他对萨博的喜爱暴露的太过明显，于是他决定把这个数字到倒过来，023，二十三。」 

“对了，”艾斯自暴自弃的丢开手里的蛋糕，“是二十三。” 

「也就是颠倒的萨博的生日。」 

“闭嘴！” 

「艾斯的脸有点红，这让他的雀斑更明显了些，而萨博则因为激动有些呼吸困难，他尝试了好几次才成功的，装得和平时一样冷静地开口。」 

“真的吗，你选二十三，是因为那是颠倒的我的生日？” 

“是啊，”艾斯尴尬的咳了一声，“我第一个想到的就是你的生日。” 

「同样的激动一瞬间填满了他们的心房，有情人终成眷属，故事落下圆满的帷幕。然而有一个人却觉得这场景无聊透顶，甚至还想再喝点酒。」 

“哈啊，这种故事本来就无聊吧！” 

“体会不到其中的美感，难怪没有lady喜欢你啊！” 

“说的好像会有女人喜欢你一样，喂，声音，有人喜欢这个圈圈眉毛嘛！” 

「很遗憾，对山治，也就是索隆口中的圈圈眉毛芳心暗许的女士确有几位，然而那注定是没有结果的感情，试问，一位迪士尼公主，一位在托特兰一天哭三次，一位与卡玛巴卡原住民一起在夕阳下奔跑的深柜男性，要怎么与可爱的女士们达成真正的恋情呢。」 

「索隆得意洋洋的挑了挑眉。」 

“够了够了，这种事根本都无所谓，难道你就无懈可击嘛！” 

“对啊，我就和我的剑一样无懈可击！” 

「但是，这位和自己的剑一样无懈可击的大剑豪，在克拉伊咖那岛上以狒狒为敌练了两年的刀，醉后更是将狒狒当成某个臭厨子，一人一狒吵了一夜，甚至第二天有人来捡的时候，也还打算着逼狒狒给自己做顿早饭。」 

“哈！看见没，和狒狒讲话的绿藻头有什么资格说我！” 

“和狒狒讲话也比你一天哭三次好！” 

「但是，索隆心底的某个地方却觉得，有个一天哭三次的男朋友似乎也不错的样子。」 

“我没有！！！” 

“你说什么？！” 

「是的，确实没有，我在撒谎，被发现了。」 

“吵死了……” 

「好不容易和艾斯互通心意的萨博揉了揉额角，决定做点什么终结这一场闹剧般的噩梦，虽然和艾斯有关的部分是好的，他补充道，而就在这时他突然发现路飞不知什么时候停下了吃东西的嘴，视线则一直盯着一个角落。」 

“路飞，你在看什么。” 

“呀啊，”草帽小子挠挠头，“从刚刚起我就觉得很奇怪啊，你一直不用嘴巴说话不累嘛，大叔？” 

店铺里唯一的外人，正在擦拭鸡尾酒杯的老板浑身一僵，拿杯子的手微微颤抖。 

等到完成采购的娜美和罗宾重新回到约好见面的告白の声居酒屋时候，眼前的场面着实让她吓了一跳，一片寂静，一地狼藉，山治和索隆不知道又因为什么原因打了起来，这会儿东倒西歪的在地上躺成一片，头靠着头，手贴着手，和在船上一样的亲密无间。角落里的艾斯和萨博在过去的时间里不知道到底明白了些什么，原本在演的好想急死你剧情突然收尾，此刻正在公共场合亲的难解难分，我的眼睛，娜美悲哀的想到，很想对这群基佬吼一句滚去开房。而在所有这片混乱当中，路飞居然是唯一一个正常人，草帽小子依然端着盘子吃他的饭，还很好心情的冲娜美挥了挥手。 

如果忽略他身旁不知道为什么把自己在高脚椅上缩成了一个球的特拉法尔加的话。 

“难道你早就算计好会变成这样了吗？”小贼猫小心翼翼的问历史学家，然而罗宾的脸上却只是浮现出一个和平时别无二致的神秘笑容，“没有哦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 告白不能投机取巧，但为什么被迫害的又双叒叕是我呢？罗医生痛苦的说道。  
> 这篇其实有好些没交代的具体设定应该在这里说的，但是我懒，所以如果有人问再说～这个故事单纯当沙雕搞笑文读就已经很够了233  
> 全文3500+，以上。


End file.
